


Secret life of Harry potter

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Sirius Black, Bottom Harry Potter, F/M, Hurt Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry Potter, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Potter, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Lives, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Harry was sent home during school term, Dumbledore was furious with him because in his eyes Harry was being stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was sent home during school term, Dumbledore was furious with him because in his eyes Harry was being stupid. The Dursleys were pissed that Harry had come home so decided they were going away for the next 2 weeks leaving the teen alone. Not that Harry was complaining about them going he just wished he could be back at Hogwarts or at least spends his time with his remaining godfather.

But with Remus on a mission for Dumbledore Harry had no idea where he was or if he was alive, but his peace was short-lived it was a one the second night as Harry was going downstairs for some water when felt something was wrong. For starters it was November and there was no reason for him to leave the patios open, he steps off the last step and walked into the living room and stared at the curtains billowing like Snape’s cloaks. Moving towards the windows Harry hisses and sits on a dining room chair as he looked down at his foot; there was a shard of glass sticking into the sole of his foot. Pulling it out he notices there was glass everywhere looking back up at the patio he paled the window wasn’t just open someone had smashed it open…shit…he put one hand to his stomach as he pulled his wand out of his dressing gown.

A growl behind him made him spin around his wand pointed to the large menacing man stood in the living room. “Hello, pup.” He growled, Harry felt his stomach drop when he realised who was standing in the Dursleys living room. “Now we can do this the hard way or my way?” He chuckled at his joke.   
“Stupefy!” Harry yells as he flicks his wand at the alpha wolf only for the spell to make the wolf flinch his shoulder. Harry groaned and double over as his glamour fell away reliving why Dumbledore was so angry at him. Pushing himself back up using the table Harry to help himself stand.   
“Didn’t you med-witch tell you not to use strong spells while you’re pregnant.” The alpha chuckled “Bad omega.”   
“Fuck you.” Harry blurted out; he tried not to put his hands to his mouth in horror at his words but stopped himself.   
“Oh, I like you.” 

Turning his head Fenrir made a nodding monition to someone from the hallway and there was suddenly shuffling sound and snarls and growls as two men and a thin wolf comes into view. Harry’s eyes widen in fear as he looked at the snarling figure behind held in place. “R-Remus?” Harry gasped “What did you to him?” He yelled  
“I put him in his place, once I found out he was going from the pack to pack trying getting them to change sides I used that to my advantage. It takes a long time to retrain a wolf even longer if you are trying to break them. But then someone learnt that you were pregnant with a wolf pup I put two and two together. The bond between you and Remus is more than just pup and father it’s a mating bond.” Harry suddenly felt sick as Moony finely caught his sent and was looking at him in interest.   
“W-What are you going to do?” Fenrir grinned   
“I’m not going to do anything but he is and when it’s all said and done we will be turning to the pack.” He let go of Moony who rushed at Harry knocking him to the floor. 

The teen whimpered as he laid there Moony didn’t do anything but sniff Harry all over whimpering as he nuzzled the bump. “Good he recognises you.” Came the rumbled of Fenrir’s voice. Harry just laid there letting the wolf explore his stomach until the wolf head moved to his throat and sniffed his throat. Harry tilted his head letting the wolf have access to his throat and then closed his eyes. His hand found his way to the soft fur of the wolf, Moony whimpered again as he licked his throat.   
“Shhh, it’s alright Moony.” He tells him, the wolf then bite down on his shoulder causing Harry to choke out a sob before screaming until he passed out from the pain. 

Fenrir smirked as moony licked the bite catching the blood that escaped, then the wolf changed back to a man and pulled the teen into his arms. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Harry.”He cried and held Harry close.   
“Put these on then we can go,” Fenrir tells him as he drops a pile of clothes beside the wolf.   
“Why did you make me do that?” He snarled  
“You know why now get dressed I want to get out of here before your friends turn up,” Remus growled as he gently laid Harry down and changed into the dark clothes that Fenrir dropped him and then went back to pick Harry up. The teen whimpered as he pressed his face into his mate’s chest, Remus sighed as kissed the top of Harry’s head and carried back through the back garden and then they apparate from the muggle back garden.

It wasn’t until the next day when Harry woke up he wasn’t with a startled gasp or a cry of help he just slowly woke up. He groaned as he pressed his face into the pillow under him there was a moment behind him making rollover carefully and looks at the man. “Hi.” He mumbled   
“Hi.” Remus rumbled as he tucked some hair behind Harry’s ear, the teen smiled as he closed his eyes again. “I’m so sorry Harry.” He could hear the guilt in the wolf’s voice.   
“Don’t be sorry; only be sorry if Fenrir did it.” He mumbled as he enjoyed the closeness to his mate, something he has missed over the last 5 months.  
“Harry we are part of Fenrir’s pack.”  
“As long as I have you and our pup I don’t care where we are.” He smiled as he opens his eyes again and looked at his mate. Remus smiled and kissed him on the lips “Remus are we really with the pack because this bed is awesome.” The wolf chuckled and nodded.   
“Yeah, this is the hut Fenrir gave us.”   
“Ummm remind me not to hex him when I next see him then.”

Harry started to wake up more the teen sighed as he sits up in bed while Remus went to make them both a cup of tea. When he comes back with two mugs there was a frown on his face. “What?” Harry asked   
“Why did Dumbledore send you back to the Dursleys during the school term?” He asked, Harry took the mug from him and had a sip and sighed before talking.   
“Well when he found out I was pregnant he was pissed, and when I refused to tell him who the father was he expelled me until the baby is born. I tried to send you letters but Hedwig couldn’t find you to give them to you.” He smiled weakly.   
“Love I’m sorry.” He whispered as he sits next to him. Harry shrugged and continued to drink his tea it’s the best he had felt in weeks since Remus left.   
“Will the bite affect the baby?” He asked  
“Yes.” Harry nodded and took Remus hand and kissed it.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since Harry as bitten, a week since he was brought to Fenrir’s pack and. Remus made sure that Harry saw a healer now that he was bitten they had to make sure that baby was okay, there was always a chance the baby was going to be a werewolf but there was also a chance that the bite could kill it as it was bit late in the pregnancy to be infecting the mother. “You and your pup are healthy.” The med-witch says as he pats Harry’s thigh. 

The teen smiled as he sits up and looks at Remus “See all good.” Harry beamed at him, the wolf chuckled and leaned down and kissed the top of his head.   
“I’m glad.” He whispered as he ran his fingers through the inky black hair. He was amazed at how easy Harry is handling being a wolf, Remus really thought Harry would have been upset but the teen took it in his stride.   
“I would like to see you next week.” The med-witch asked Harry nodded as he stood up and let Remus pull him back into his arms.   
“I thought you said there were no problems?” Remus asked, the woman frowned at him and then tilted his head.  
“Even if he wasn’t a wolf I would still want to see him once a week, to keep an eye on the growth of the pup and the mother’s health. At this moment in time, your pup is growing well a little small but from what Harry told me of his home life and how he has been treated at Hogwarts I’m not shocked. However little guy has a strong heartbeat and if he is anything like his mother then he will fight to survive.” She told him, she then turned to Harry “I will see you next week, take it easy I know you may feel like you can do a handstand on one hand but rest.”

Walking back to their hut Remus warped his arm around Harry and that is when Fenrir walked over to them. “The happy couple.” He smiled at them, Harry still didn’t trust the alpha and to stop himself from growling at the alpha.   
“What do you want?” Remus asked as he held onto his mate tightly.   
“Well I have a surprise for both of you, come with me.” He turned to leave as Harry and Remus looked at each other. Fenrir turned and looked at them “Well come on I don’t have all day I have a hunting party to lead.” He grumbled they move towards the alpha as he took them to another hut.   
“Remus...”  
“It will be okay.” He whispered as they walk up to the hunt, the large sliver haired alpha turned to them and frowned.   
“Relax I’m not going to do anything.”   
“Well forgive me if I don’t believe you.” The green-eyed teen growled,   
“Same you are mated to Remus you would have made a good omega.” Harry scoffed and rested his head on Remus’ shoulder as the tawny-haired wolf growled a little. “No our Lord...”  
“You’re Lord.” Harry points out  
“Our Lord…” Fenrir growled at them “…has decided to give you two a gift.” Harry frowned as he looked up at Remus before looking back at the alpha.  
“Why?”  
“To keep you sweet, he is willing to give you anything just so you will stay out of this war and let him do his thing.” The teen raised his eyebrow at the alpha as he opens the door and let them walk in.

Harry stood at the room and frowned as he adjusts to the light, there was groan on the bed and Harry’s eyes widen as he looked at the man lying there. “No that is impossible,” Harry whispered, Remus stood there by Harry before walking over to the limp figure and brushes the lank greasy hair out of the man’s face.   
“Sirius?” He whispered the man’s name; stormy grey eyes open up in a flash as the man pounced at Remus and growled.  
“YOU CAN’T TRICK ME!” He snarled, Harry gasped and went to take a step forward only to be stopped by Fenrir. Sirius punched Remus and pushed him to the ground and knelt above him,   
“SIRIUS IT’S REALLY ME!” Remus yelled when he suddenly spun as he pushed the man back down onto the floor and held him down.   
“Prove it!” He snarled as he tried to bite the man’s hand, Remus howled as he felt animagus teeth bite into his hand.   
“Fuck sake Padfoot do you want to be a werewolf” Remus snarled as he punched the man on the face. “James called Lily his little Red Panda!” He growled, Sirius still but kept his frown on his face “You and I had a sexual relationship each other even tho we are alphas.” He tells him,   
“Sirius,” Harry calls to him weakly, the man looks up at the teen and his eyes widen   
“Harry.” He whispered, “This isn’t a cruel joke to break me?” He hissed as the teen stood there with his hand on his bump.  
“Not a cruel joke Padfoot.” Remus tells him “That is our Harry.” 

He stood up letting go of Sirius and helped the man stand he still looked confused like he wasn’t sure if he could trust what he was seeing. “Why is Greyback here?”He hissed “And why does Harry look like he is 6 months pregnant?”   
“I am really 5 months pregnant.” The teen muttered  
“What?” He looks to Remus who nods “W-Who? Don’t say it’s him!” He points to Greyback who huffs.   
“No the pretty little omega already is mated.” He nods to Remus. Sirius spun his around quick enough to make him dizzy.  
“Y-you did that to Harry!”


End file.
